Love letters
by fairychix26
Summary: I wrote this for you but I can never give it to you... I am writeing poetry in letter form they are love letters that were never ment to be sent. Second chapter Prussia to Canada... T to be safe
1. Spain to Romano

Hetalia does not belong to me if it did Romano and Spain would be in every episode.

Now onto the explanation, well I write poetry so I mixed that with a love letter idea so this is a letter that Spain wrote but never intended to give to Romano.

Oh and I was listening to this while I wrote it and advise you to listen too, it really fits the story .com/ watch?v=uXY2ghJMty0&feature=autoplay&list=PL759DFF9E27A0EC4D&lf=bf_play&playnext=2

Also sorry if it is a little ooc I have never written as Spain before

* * *

><p>Mi Tomate<p>

I wish he knew everything

My little Tomato

I love him so

He is my sun

He is my moon

He is my life

And he will be my death

They say I am crazy

To love one who hates me

But they do not see the truth that I do

When I look into his eyes I see what he means

He calls me a bastard

His eyes say beloved

He says I hate you

His eyes say I love you

He shys away from me

And his eyes say don't ever let me go

And I won't

I will never let my little Tomato go

Because I love him

And only him

I will protect him no matter what

And I will give my life for him if he would need it

He is the reason I live

He is the reason I wake

He is the reason my tears have stopped

He is the reason I can stand tall

I am so afraid

But I will not show fear for I must be strong

My little Tomato needs me

My Lovi needs me

And I will never fail him

He holds my heart and I will protect him to my last dying breath

I watch him everyday

I make sure that he is okay

He will never want or need

I will take care of him and will love him forever

Lovi if only you could see this and understand

But I could never show you

You would never accept my love

And why should you

I am nothing

But I try to be strong for you

My Lovi

My Tomato

My Love

Ti amo

Ti amo siempre

* * *

><p>AN so this is the first of many letters they will all be written with no intention of being sent but will somehow be read by the (non)intended recipient I want you guys to pick who should write the next letter and to whom? I will try to write Romano's reaction to the letter asap but I cannot guarantee it will be soon I am a junior in high school so I do have classes. But I will post as soon as I write it. So next chapter, Romano's reaction and then onto the next letter.<p> 


	2. Prussia to Canada

AN: so this is a response to the request made by profist of doom I hope this is what you were looking for. Oh and sorry in advance is Prussia is OOC I have never written as him so if any of you guys have advice I would love to hear it because I am starting an idea and plan to write for him more.

* * *

><p>Matthew, Canada, Birdie<p>

I will call you all of these awesome names

I will never forget about you

I have never forgotten

Do you remember that day?

Remember when we first met?

I do

I remember clearly

The day we met

You were trying to someone to notice you

And I was there just to bother my little brother

You brother kept cutting you off and you couldn't get a word in

But I saw you and heard your words

So I got attention on me and made them listen to you

You blushed so cutely

You looked like a shy little bird

All bustled up with fear but trying to show courage

Just like Gilbird when he gets scared

Oh birdie

I wish they all saw the you that I do

You are strong

You are sweet

You are caring

I have fallen for you

And I still don't know how you did it

Mein Gott

How did you do it?

After that day I kept thinking of you

Only you

I tried to

But you captured me

Held my thoughts

My words

My heart

Meine Liebe

Oh how I wish that you could know

But I could never do that to you

I could never tell you this

Because you wouldn't believe me

You never though well of yourself

One day you will be confident in yourself and maybe

Maybe then

Then I could say this to you

Vögelchen, Birdie, Canada, Matthew

Ich liebe dich

I love you

* * *

><p>I hope you guys all like it and send in requests I will write for any pairing<p>

Oh and I have changed this to just love letters I thought about doing reactions too bt this way I can just write alot of love letters from alot of different people


End file.
